Once Upon a Time
by skittery's bad mood
Summary: Skittery is in an awfully bad mood, and Blink plans to do something about that, but he will need the help of his friends.


Disclaimer- I do not own newises, never have, never will…

A/N- Just a story I wrote in like thirty minutes, its pretty weird and insane, but please feel free to still read anyways!

Once upon a time, there lived a young prince named Skittery the Bad Mood, who wasn't the nicest boy a person could meet, but sometimes he wasn't too bad, for instance, like when he slept.

One day, Skittery the Bad Mood was in an extra bad mood and decided to take it out on someone. And that someone just happened to be Mush the Tender, one of the young peasants of Skittery the Bad Mood. Mush the Tender was a very tender boy and after being yelled at for doing nothing out of the unusual, the boy had locked himself up in his room and refused to come out until an apology was made.

So then, Mush's roommate, Blink the One Eyed was very disturbed by this new and strange behavior of his best friend, so he decided to travel to the castle of the prince and seek answers, but he knew this was going to be a difficult mission and so he scrounged up a team.

Dutchy the Blonde Dutchman was the first member requited for his quick thinking skills and his always alertness. Not to mention he wasn't bad looking either.

Then came Spot the Short who was great with a slingshot and had mind-boggling intimidating super powers that he used only on the weak.

Jack and David the Brains, as they were known as when together, the two combined could make anyone turn to their side, and they always seemed to be in a good mood, which was something the evil Prince Skittery the Bad Mood hated more then almost anything.

Snitch the Sticky-Handed and Itey the Small-yet-Deadly were also added to the crusade, but the most important member of the whole team was none other then me, Specs the Brave. I was the bravest in all the land, none dared to stand too close to me, for I was very skilled in the art of killing and I wasn't scared of anyone or anything, not even his royal highness.

We all sat in a small and crowded room while a servant girl continuously tried to serve us drinks, but to no prevail, I refused to take her poison, I knew she had it in for me, everyone did. I couldn't blame them either, with my deadly features and my to die for good looks, you would have to be blind and on the other side of the world, locked in a small, underground, dark hole and no ears not to notice me.

Blink the One Eyed began to tell us of his friend and his state and what the evil prince had done to him. And then with out another word we set out on foot to the castle of Skittery the Bad Mood.

It was a long half a day's journey; one I thought I would have died on if it hadn't been for my gift of killing. Half way through the trip, two of the men got on my nerves, so I had to take care of them before they destroyed my perfect hearing with their none stop blabber about their ingenious selves. So I took care of it, because my ears, and even some of my brain, depended on it. I of course will not name the two who were…taken out of our trip, but lets just say Jack and David the Brains would no longer be joining us, because of their annoying pointless talk.

The six of us continued onward despite our sudden tear in numbers, despite the pain that was burdened in our hearts, and despite our grieving. But towards the end of our traveling, Dutchy the Blond Dutchman stopped us and told us he felt someone coming. I of course already knew that there were people being sent to stop us from getting to the prince, because I am just that good, but I decided that, out of the goodness of my golden heart, I would let the "trainee" warn us about it.

We took cover behind some bushes and garbage cans. Spot the Short was armed and ready, I was also armed mentally, and physically. Suddenly three older looking boys stepped out onto the main road from a side alley somewhere ahead. I knew them…they were trouble, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

The tallest one in the middle, Snoddy the Stuck-Up was one of the prince's guards; his most trusted one at that. The short one to the left of him was Race the Track and the other boy was known simply as Blue Guy. I knew these three weren't it; there would be more after I permanently damaged these guys.

Spot the Short and the others attacked. But the other boys were faster, stronger, and they had facial hair, which meant, they were no longer little boys to be messed with, they were real men.

We lost Itey the Small and Snitch the Sticky-handed that hour, not such a sad loss to me as it was to the other boys though. I figured that if I could live through a slingshot-ted rock to head, so could a bunch of boys, but I was obviously unaware of the weakness they had possessed. We had to leave them behind.

It was just the four of us then, and with the weather changing and a fierce winter, we were forced to let Dutchy the Blonde Dutchman go, we could no longer keep a boy with two frost bitten legs on our mission, it was too difficult.

And so, at long last, the three of us had reached the Castle of Skittery the Bad Mood. We looked on at it with awe and determination and then that was when I decided that I was no longer in the need of Spot the Short's services, so I made sure he got a close up view of the small circular ring of water surrounding the castle as we walked across the bridge.

Blink the One Eyed and I grieved, and then we continued forward. It wasn't difficult trying to find Skittery the Bad Mood, we just had to follow his loud curses and threats. Too many servants were bustling about in such a hurry to get the prince everything he wanted, and the two of us walked freely through the halls without even so much as a second glance.

A large door at the end of a hallway told us that this had to be the prince's chambers. We readied ourselves and then threw open the doors and jumped inside, ready.

The room was silent however, and only a young, grumpy looking prince sat in the corner reading a book. I put my weapon away knowing that I could easily take this kid on with my bare hands if I had to. He demanded who we were and that we leave at once, I however did not see eye to eye with him on that one. Blink the One Eyed told the prince our proper titles and the reason for our long quest to seek his holiness

There was only a moment of silence after the story was told before the prince began to laugh; I was unimpressed. I then explained to him who I was and that he was going to listen to me because I could break him in half like a twig with the snap of my fingers if I so wanted to, which I really didn't feel like doing at that particular moment, but I think I stock fear into him, because then he decided it was best if he apologized to Mush the Tender.

With the mission completed, we began our travel home with Skittery the Bad Mood where he would properly address Mush the Tender and see to it that the poor boy was in good condition.

Blink the One Eyed told Mush the tender to come out of his house, but the boy inside refused, claming it was too much for him to handle. I was beginning to get annoyed and started thinking that maybe I should not have drowned Spot the Short in that water.

Finally I decided that it was time for Mush the tender to come out, so I punched the door, sending it flying in thousands of little bits all over the world. I barely even felt it too.

Mush was lying on the floor with a pillow, and after a few seconds of talking to him, the two of decided that he was ready to talk to Skittery the Bad Mood.

And so after the apologized words that were said and a shaking of the hands were manifested, I went on my way. My work was done and it was time that I went home to get a long needed and deserved rest, and so I did.

THE END

A/N- the madness of SPECS is upon all if you do not review for me!


End file.
